Destined To Be
by Starlit Emerald-Eyed Empress
Summary: Daine is not able to work for Onua. She finds another job that takes her to Tyra, and to Numair's mother, who might go visit her dying son. Daine is kidnapped and forced into slavery. Are some people and events destined to be? DN
1. Consciousness

**Author's Note: **I am so excited! This is my third fanfic. Please review and tell me if you like the idea. Well, that is all I have to say. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 - Consciousness

_Flashback:_

_The world around me came into view. The edges of my vision were blurred and blackened. I first saw the sight of my precious Cloud. She lipped my hand to show her delight at my newly wakeful state. I remember spinning and feeling dizzy, then leaning over the edge of the cot and purging everything in my stomach. I slowly drifted back into darkness. _

_Light warmed my crusted eyes. I fought to pull open my eyelashes that here adhered together. A gentle hand slipped under my head and lifted it up slightly. Cool water rushed through my parched mouth. I drank greedily from a small skin, before I was laid down to rest. The moments of delirium just hours before seemed like a dream, but so real. It was the only thought in my mind. "Was I awake before? Did I throw up? I remember throwing up," I wheezed. I can not explain why that topic was so insistent in my mind. _

_A sturdy woman hobbled around to my makeshift bed and smiled kindly at me. "That ya did, lass, but we didn't git much out of ya," she drawled._

_I did not know who she was, but I felt safe under her watch. I felt exhausted and weary. I must have had a healing because that is the only thing I know that makes me feel worn out even in my bones. _

_Scalding tea dripped into my mouth, and I fought back from the flow of the hot drink. Cool water entered my mouth to soothe my burnt tongue. The tea finally chilled to a pleasantly warm temperature. The herbs tasted wonderful in my mouth that still had the tang of magic in it. Strength filled me when I downed my second cup. I sat up slowly. My head was spinning for the change in position. I examined where I was, and the memories flooded back. The horse mistress, Onua, took me to see her horses. They pranced nervously around me. The leader in the small herd felt threatened. He approached me from behind. I could feel his presence. I could feel his leg strike out at me, but I did not have time to dodge the flying hoof or tell him that I was not a threat. _

_I turned to the gentle lady and she saw the concern on my face. "I'm Jarvinia Wolfard. I'm a 'ealer. A brute of a woman brought cha 'ere cause ya 'ad a right, nasty kick in the gut from a fiery pony. I 'ealed ya up no problem. The woman tol' me ta tell ya when you woke up that she 'ad to move on. Now, lay down an' rest a bit," she explained. _

Jarvinia's mud brown curls evaded the harsh wind because she had a scarf wrapped around her head. She did not spare me such a luxury. I had healed up a week ago and we were moving south. Jarvinia needed an assistant, and I was perfect. I had no family to keep me behind, and she traveled along with her two sons. Her son, Cayden, was fifteen years old, while Blaine is eighteen. Their father had died when Blaine was seven and Cayden just four. Jarvinia had to make a living somehow. They traveled, selling Jarvinia's potions, creams, teas, and healing services. The boys were good for being hired out for labor, but Jarvinia needed someone to help her with her craft. The boys showed to aptitude or willingness to help her out, so she hired me. That is why I am with the Wolfards now.

We followed the river away from Cria. We are following the Tusaine and Tortallan border currently, and have just past the Great Road East. It will be a long ride before we get to our destination, the capital city of Tyra.

OoOoOoOoOo

That was it. The plot thickens soon after this. Review, but please be nice. I love reviews, so don't let me down.

Starlit Emerald-Eyed Empress


	2. Traveling with the Wolfards

**Author's Note:** I do not own any this, except for what you do not recognize. I think this will be a fun story to write. It is DN for all of you wondering. However, I don't really believe in completeing a story unless it gets to that point where you need to. My head is swirling with ideas, so Daine might be seperated from Numair for a big portion in the beginning. As always, review. I live for them, but be nice. Here it is. Enjoy!

Chapter 2 - Traveling With the Wolfards

Progress south was slower than it was with just me and Cloud. We had to stop at every town to sell Jarvinia's goods and healing services. Most of the small villages had only one mildly gifted healer, if that. I discovered that Jarvi was actually very powerful, and she had a passion for mending people. Ma was a midwife and she desperately wanted me to take after her. She had the gift and tested me for it. Sadly, I lacked the magic, but not the ability. Ma drilled me with everything she knew, so I was actually quite fit for the job.

We skipped the last town, and the next village is in sight. Jarvi was getting anxious to finally settle down with the noble family that offered to hire her, but she still wanted to help people. Blaine pushed his exhausted horse into a gallop. He clearly wanted to see civilization again. I felt bad for his sweet mare, Nell. Cayden gave her sugar cubes for being so good when Blaine did something really inconsiderate. She told me that was the only reason she did not throw him.

Cayden slipped off of his horse onto the packed dirt road. I did the same. We walked our mounts and the pony carrying the packs, Seymour, up to the inn that Nell was tied outside of. Nell's ears perked up at the sight of Cayden and she whickered. He came over and she rubbed her snout in his hand. It seemed like an act of affection, but Nell was savoring a sweet treat.

Jarvi was unpacking her products, while Cayden took care of the weary horses. I already finished with Cloud and Blaine was useless for anything at this point. Jarvi gave us a sharp look when we stayed idle for so long. She had a system and I was not about to go messing it up. I would get a lot more than a dirty look. Jarvi ushered me over and handed me a list. "Make yourself useful, girl. Go to the market and fetch those things for me. Take Blaine, there, with ya. You might need him to carry something, or if some scoundrel gets some ideas about a pretty girl wondering strange roads alone. Now, git!"

Blaine strutted down the street as we wondered around. Noise could be heard in the distance and I followed my ears. Blaine was to busy trying to look at a passing girl. He is such a pig, but I have to realize that he has to find a wife. I doubt he'll find one that way.

We rounded a corner and life filled what I thought to be a ghost town. Everyone was cheery and bright. Older folk tried to sell their wares, while children ran their parents' errands. Young men and women flirted and socialized as if it was a party. Clearly, this was the place to be. Blaine walked over to the group of young people, while I was looking at the list. I take my eyes off of him for two seconds, and he is already off doing something he shouldn't.

I rushed to get him before he did something he would regret, but he was already in a conversation. I would get it if I interrupted him now. I had to stick by his side or Jarvinia would be mad that I put myself in danger.

A petite girl looked up into Blaine's grey eyes and asked, "Where are you headed for?"

She fluttered her eyelashes at him, resulting in a blonde youth to pull her closer with the arm he had snaked around her waist. Blaine grimaced at losing his chances with the girl but responded, "The capital of Tyra. There are jobs waiting with a noble family fir me and my family."

At the thought of a well paying noble, one girl slinked closer. She seemed to belong to the leader of the group, a tall young man. He was tall and muscular with raven hair and pale, icy blue eyes. He did not appear to mind that the girl's attention had strayed, because his did too. I nudged Blaine from behind. He gave me a dirty look and returned his attention to the group.

Blaine's plan to ignore me back-fired. Everyone turned to stare at me. I was not that different in age than these people. I just had my birthday and turned fourteen. (I forget when Daine's birthday is and I don't have the time to look it up. I know it was not this early, but please humor me.) Common girls got married off at fifteen, and by looking at my developing body, I could be mistaken for just a year older than I actually was. The guys twisted to get a better look at me, because I was a new potential love interest for them. I blushed at the attention, and Blaine gave me a once over. Obviously, he thought of me as a baby, but seeing the reactions of the other men, his perception of me changed.

I looked at the ground trying to hide my rosy cheeks. I gathered the nerve to look up and was caught looking into pale blue eyes. He grinned and asked, "Are you his sister or his girl? By the way he is talking to Selene I doubt it's the second one."

I shuddered at the thought of being involved with the arrogant Blaine. He overheard our conversation and confirmed my opinion of him by sticking his nose in the air, but he still looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I told him that I was neither and he crept a little bit closer.

I inched away and looked up at his face. Mithros he is tall. I stop him from trying to get closer again I asked him his name. He said that he was called Graham. I told him my full name, but told him to call me Daine. One of the girls smirked when she heard my last name. I blushed even deeper, but the smile was wiped off her face when Graham moved closer again.

It was uncomfortable with the giant so near to me. I glanced down at my list and gave Blaine a pleading look. He was no help. He was having to good of a time. Graham saw the look and pushed me into the bustling street. I had to walk or I would have been knocked over. Graham towered over me from behind. A few crooked gazes from the shadows lingered on me until they saw my escort. I quickly gathered everything Jarvi needed so I could get back to her. On our way back I was carrying a basket with everything I had bought.

Suddenly, Graham shoved me in an abandoned alley. The pit of my stomach fell. What was he doing? He rammed me farther down the side street. He violently pushed me up against a wall. He bent down and kissed me. I protested angrily. I was so mad at myself. I did not bring weapons with me at all. I thought it would be a quiet trip and I had Blaine there to intimidate any trouble maker.

Graham's hand slipped under my shirt and rested on my stomach. He grinned and kissed me again. "Stop fighting. You were flirting with me that whole time. Now, just let me steal some kisses from you."

I stared at him wide eyed. Where in the world did he get the idea that I wanted to kiss him in the least bit? He disgusted me. I hit him in the chest to see if it would make him back off. Visibly, he was poor when it came to reading signs. He just chuckled and pressed his lips on mine again.

I was infuriated. Graham was not getting a clue anytime soon, so I will have to stop being nice. I am not one of those defenseless ladies. I can take care of myself. Graham was nice and all but this had to stop.

I kneed him hard. He doubled over. I brought my elbow down on his head with all of my weight. Before he could recover, I kicked him in the back of the knees. His legs collapsed out from underneath him.

Blaine rounded the corner enraged. His face was red with anger and his nostrils flared. He saw Graham piled on the ground. He kicked him and grabbed my arm. He led me away from the dirt bag.

Blaine's grip on my arm was tight, but I did not protest. He led me out of the market and towards the inn. On a deserted road, he turned to me. The red hue was still highlighting his chiseled face.

Why was he mad at me? He was the one who let that creep whisk me off to parts unknown. He was the one who held us up. He seemed to read my mind and released me. He continued to stalk off to the inn.

Cayden was with the horses still and looked worriedly to Blaine. His eyes landed on me as I followed. My tousled hair and rubbing the arm Blaine had gripped caused Cayden to run over to me.

"Blaine got a little… distracted and I got taken away by a jerk. I'll be fine. It's nothing, really," I answered his unasked question.

Jarvi raced out of the inn. Her gift filled my cool body looking for any damage that might have been done. Quietly, she whispered, "Did he do anything to ya girl?"

I shook my head and grumbled, "He only thought too much of himself. He got a few kisses and landed him in a heap back in an alley."

Jarvi sniggered as my devilish smirk. The next day, we left the town. We only stopped at placed directly along the way and without healers. Jarvinia was too upset about Graham. We were moving faster for Tyra. I would be glad to settle down again.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

What do you think? Graham is actually a decent guy. He just read some signals that weren't there because he is completely conceited. Please, Please, Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I have no idea what you are thinking if you do not review. I live for reviews, but be nice. It is my first DN fic. There will be a lot of Daine by herself though because of the twists I have planned out. Some nobles are coming soon, followed by magic, spying, fighting, and slavery. Keep reading to let me develop the story. I know you probably don't have a lot of patience, but stick with me. Oh my gosh. It just turned to 2006! I'm just bummed because I'm sick and at home. It's just my luck. Thank you!

Starlit Emerald-Eyed Empress


	3. Tyra

**Author's Note: **I know! I haven't been writing. Yes, I do know what it is like to wait to find out more and it takes the author forever to update. I haven't read _The Immortals_ in forever. My plan was to read along as I wrote, but my friend asked to borrow them. I haven't gotten them back yet, so if something's wrong, please tell me. I knew Numair wasn't a native Cartahki and I couldn't remember where he was from. A lot of fics have him coming from Tyra. That's how this fic will work. Ugh! I'm trying to remember as I type and fanfiction and the actual books are sort of mixing together. Thanks to my reviewers, tortallanrider, Seirien, and Madame-S-Butterfly. I love you guys.Well, here's the next chapter. Please REVIEW! I hope you like it. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 - Tyra**

Traffic thickened as we came closer to the city. It was in a rich delta sparsely covered in weeds. Snow still adorned the frosty ground too often to get anything to grow. The weather was chilly, but required only a light traveling cloak.

Tyra was a huge port city. It bustled with goods of the widest variety from the farthest reaches of the world. I drank it all in wide-eyed. This was almost as crowded as the fair in Cria.

Cayden was riding beside me. He reached over and closed my mouth. His hand was warm and rough from the calluses he gained from working. I blushed and mumbled, "I have not seen people packed together enough to not stare. This is craziness. I do not understand how these people can live all smushed together."

Cayden laughed and my blush deepened. Cloud sighed at my silliness. I shrugged it off. Jarvi had just stopped in front of a large, imposing gate. This must be the noble's house.

A burly man on the wall called down to us, "What is your business here?"

Jarvi told him that the mistress of the household had hired her on as a live-in healer, and that I was her assistant and the boys were to help in the stables or wherever needed.

The heavy gates groaned as they slowly creaked open. A mansion of a house surrounded by beautiful gardens was revealed. Shock and amazement swept over me. I would be living in this splendor.

Blaine led the way to the stables. A young boy in a rough, but clean, tunic greeted us and took our mounts. Another boy in matching attire of the household told us to follow him. He turned around, and weaved through the labyrinth of paths and hallways at a fast pace.

I had to jog to keep up the stubby legged boy, partly because I kept admiring my surroundings instead of watching where I was going.

I was admiring a painting of a lovely white horse when I ran into something hard. The breath was knocked out of me as I hit the ground. I looked up. The boy had stopped and so did everyone else, but I had not noticed and ran right into Cayden's back.

I blushed and Cayden just grinned at my folly. He held out his hand and took it. Slowly, he helped me up. Finally standing, he did not release my hand. I looked into his glittering eyes curiously as my stomach rolled over.

My cheeks growing rosier, I glanced sideways. Blaine was staring at Cayden and mine's clasped hands with disapproval. Quickly, I slipped my hand free and looked expectantly at an opening pair of double doors.

The boy ushered us into the room and closed the doors behind us. It was a bright room with windows all along the opposite wall. A sleek ebony table with a glass top was in the middle of the room and encircled by two women. One was old and wrinkled with salt and pepper hair and the other in the middle of her life voyage with wavy golden tresses down to her waist.

The women stared at us with intrigue as they sipped their tea. After a few silent moments, the older woman cleared her throat as if to call attention to herself, even though everyone was gazing at her anxiously anyway.

She pulled the layers of shawls closer around her shoulders. Her mouth opened and she wheezed, "It is good to see you've made it, Jarvinia. These must be your boys. You are too modest. They hold more value than you would like to convey. The older one, can he wield any weapons?"

Blaine bowed slightly and answered, "Yes'm, I am good with a sling, crossbow, and spear, and fair enough with daggers, longbow, and a sword, but barely. I am a hard worker though, my lady."

The woman nodded then continued, "As I thought, though it wouldn't matter anyway. I have needed another man to add to my guards for some time. It is desirable and easy enough for an able-bodied young man. Now, you boy, you are not yet old enough to become a guard and are hardly sufficient enough. I saw you through the window. You have a hand with horses. You can be a stable boy, and in your spare time you can train to master your weapons."

Cayden nodded, obviously pleased at having to comb horses, instead of spending long nights on watch. The elderly lady now stared at me. She seemed to be pondering as to why I was here as she sipped her tea once more.

Jarvi recognized that there was no explanation for my presence. Turning the attention towards herself, she spoke up, "My lady, this is Daine Sarrasri. She was my patient and I took her on as an assistant. She has no magic, but an expansive knowledge on the arts of healing. She is trustworthy and can earn her keep."

The woman turned to me, "I was not expecting someone else. I can afford to keep you, but it will not pain me to get rid of you, and that's exactly what I will do at the first sign of trouble. I do not need any drama in my old age." She gave me one last look and nodded.

The middle aged woman stood up. She smiled warmly at us and led us out of the room and to the infirmary, where there was housing for all of us.

The woman was very nice and told us all about the mistress of the household. The old woman had been a mentor for her. She was a noble lady as well and lived near-by. Her mother had died when she was younger and her governess had little concern for her feelings or questions. The old lady nurtured her like she was her own.

This woman was not so much different from me. Her mother had died early in her life just like my mother just did. Maybe there is hope for Sara's fatherless child yet. Just look at her, she is doing well enough.

The woman told us her name was Caressa. She smiled to every servant that walked by and greeted them all by name. She wore a fine silk dress, but her hands were not the soft ones of a lady who does nothing.

The gate came into view again. A long driveway led straight to the house and hugged a circle garden in its middle and hedges along its borders. A smaller pathway led off to stables on the left side of the gate. On the right side were barracks for the men-at-arms. Beside the barracks were stables for their warhorses.

Caressa led us to a long hall on the other side of the stables. Inside, rows of beds lined the walls. At the far end there was some rooms created for more important patients that required privacy. General supply closets were on both sides half-way through the infirmary.

Slowly, we surveyed the room as we walked towards the rooms. Caressa opened a door that was straight in front of the walkway. She opened it to reveal a large office. An L-shaped desk was in the far left corner. One leg of the desk cut into the middle of the room and created a counter-like space. Two chairs were there for business meetings. On the right side of the room there was a door to a private pantry, where the delicate, expensive, and powerful herbs and potions are stored.

Caressa led us further into the strange infirmary. There was a door in the center of the opposite wall. It would be our housing. The door opened to the common room. There were large French doors with glass panes that opened to a private courtyard.

The design was quite unique. From the common room, two bedrooms wrapped in a half-circle around the courtyard on the left, and another two bedrooms surrounded the courtyard on the right. With a small, rusty, wrought-iron gate between each set of bedrooms, it made a complete circle.

Jarvinia scrambled down the left hall. She entered the first room, so I meandered farther along the corridor, and took the second bedroom as my own. The boys took the bedrooms on the right side.

The room was small, but cozy. A fireplace adorned the wall opposite the entrance. There was a bed, an armoire, and a chest. A bookshelf was filled with text on every subject.

Turning around, I see that there are a set of doors adjacent to the courtyard. I crack one open and slip into the sunlight.

There was a maple tree in the center of the courtyard. It was encircled by a wooden bench. Every bedroom had its own pair of doors leading out to the quiet sanctuary.

A pebbled path wove around patches of flowers, but this seemed to also be a private herb garden, so the infirmary could have what they needed fresh.

I plunked down onto the worn bench underneath the tree. I closed my eyes and breathed in its scent. Above me, a sparrow sang out a greeting.

I opened my eyes once more and looked straight ahead. The archway that was blocked by the wrought-iron gate unbolts to a small pathway. On the other side, is the stables.

This is too perfect. I will be able to talk to the horses from my bedroom, now I will just have to find a way to get Cloud housed here, instead of in the stables on the opposite side of the estate.

Quietly, I crept over to the gateway and let myself out. People were bustling everywhere. Maids brought in laundry that was left out to air-dry. Boys carried messages in and out of the gate. Men-at-arms practiced to perfect their weapons with one another.

The place was alive with activity. We must have come in the servant's entrance. The front of a noble house should not be this busy.

Feeling curious, I entered the dim and dusty barn. Warhorses stuck their heads out and whined a hello.

I went around to everyone. I carefully ran my fingers over each one and patted them in their favorite spot. They were well taken care of, happy, and eager for some attention and a listening ear.

I was inspecting an extremely inquisitive gelding when I could feel heat radiating off of a tall figure behind me. Ma had warned me not to wonder off on my own because bad things could happen to a defenseless girl. Grandpa taught me a few unwomanly things behind her back though, and I could land any attacker or mugger on his rump in a few quick movements. That's watcha git for bein' a country girl.

The gelding didn't seem alarmed, but curious. Slowly, I maneuvered around the horse, looking like I was still unaware of the new presence. When there was a horse between us I looked up.

I could feel the tension roll off of my shoulders. It wasn't some robber, thief, or abuser just looking for another victim, but Blaine.

He was leaning against the doorframe. His bulging arms were folded across his wide chest. The edges of his lips were flicked up in amusement.

I chuckled at him and asked, "What? What are you smiling at?"

His grin grew broader until it was a full smile, showing all of his pearly white teeth. He lifted up a foot and placed it in front of him. He balanced himself on his feet and walked on the other side of the gelding until he was opposite of me.

He stoked the horse and said, "I just think it's funny. We just get here and you're already sneaking out on work, but not like a normal girl. I would think a girl would want to meet the new people and find out all of the gossip, but you come to the stables."

I just shrugged. I did not have a father and I had a knack with animals. I was far from the average teenage girl.

A bell tolled from somewhere. The sound of moving people came from outside. Blaine gave a questioning look and led the way out. I gave the horse one last pat, before closing his stable door.

I found my way back through the wrought iron gate and into my room. I emerged into the hallway, to find Jarvi coming out of her room as well.

She was smiling. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "It's been almost eleven years. Finally we're settlin' down. Me and m'boys. How I have dreamed of this day, and it has almost come too late. Blaine will be getting' married soon, and Cayden not far behind. Uh! Well, you just have to cherish life as it comes atcha."

I hugged her and wiped her tears away as we walked into the common room. A maid had just let herself in. She curtsied and informed us that she was supposed to lead us to the dining hall. It was time for dinner.

We followed her back through the infirmary and out on to a cobble stone path. It led to two sets of double doors. Inside, there were huge wooden tables lined in rows and benches on either side of them.

There was a buffet table on right side of the Dining Hall. The maid instructed us to get in line and get our food, and then sit anywhere and enjoy ourselves. She then rushed away to a huddle of girls about her same age.

We walked over to the line. We all stood self-consciously because people kept staring at us. Blaine led the way down the line. Cayden went next, then Jarinia, and I cowered behind her.

The man in front of Blaine turned around. He looked to be the same age as Blaine. He smiled and said, "Hello! You must be the new guardsman." He looked around Blaine and saw the rest of us. We smiled weakly in return. The man continued, "Ah, and you must be the new stable hand slash guardsman in training, the new healer, and the healer's assistant."

"Word gets around fast here," he informed us seeing our startled faces.

He resumed talking to Blaine. "I'm a guardsman here, too. My name's Sloan. Hey, so a bunch of us are sitting over there, if you want to join us."

As an afterthought he added, "And you too, little man."

Jarvi and I were not so lucky as to receive an invitation to sit with someone. We stood there with our wooden trays scanning the room. The seats were almost completely filled. We would have to hurry.

Jarvi spotted a space big enough for the both of us. We scrambled up to them before they were taken.

We shifted around in the cramped space. There were women beside Jarvi were older maids and cooks. Jarvilistened to their conversation and welcomed her when she joined in.

I still didn't find any friends. It's just like back in Snowsdale. I'm the outcast again. At least I have Cloud.

My head perked up from it's drooping position. I haven't gone to see Cloud yet. I shoveled the rest of the food in my mouth and stood up.

Jarvinia was deep in conversation by now and rest waved her hand good-bye at me. I took my tray up to the dish-washers and headed out to find Cloud.

She must be in the other stables. She was not in with the warhorses when I was there earlier. I could feel Cloud as I grew closer. Mainly what I felt was great irritation.

I saw some sugar cubes as I entered the stables. I grabbed them to help sweeten up Cloud's temper.

Cloud's head was stuck out over her stall door. She snorted when I rounded the corner into her sight.

"I leave you to go off and get groomed and you forget about me, and just when I thought you were starting to grow up. You still nothing but a young filly," she grumbled, but sort of mumbled off as she consumed her treat.

When the last one was gone she nuzzled her nose in my palm. I hugged her around the neck. "It's good to always have you with me, no matter what," I murmured into her mane.

Cloud shook me off like I was just getting emotional, but I new she felt good for being appreciated. I would have to find a way to get her closer to the infirmary. I didn't see a personal stables, so she might have to go in with all of the warhorses. Cloud will be just fine. Her kind are known to be mischievous and testy. She'll keep those big mounts in line.

I squeezed Cloud once more before heading back over to the infirmary. I could not find Jarvi in our suite so I went into the infirmary.

Jarvi was kneeling next to one of the beds. I rushed over to her to see how I could help.

A girl about seventeen years old was lying down all muddled. She was telling Jarvi a story about how she bent down to get something and hit her head on the table when she went to get up. Blinded with pain, she fell and hit her nose.

Jarvi was trying to shush her so she could properly examine the injured nose, but the girl continued rambling on.

Her eyes went wide when she saw me. She went to sit up to greet me, but Jarvi had just reached out to see something. The girl's nise hit Jarvinia's hand straight on.

The girl cringed in pain and covered her nose with her hand. She chuckled at her luck and squealed, "Hi! You must be Daine. I'm Maddy. Not how I imagined meeting the new girl, but you would see me in here sooner or later. Oh what am I talking about! It's me! It would have been sooner. I tend to have a lot of accidents. I mean just last week, I was walking down the stairs and whoopsy-daisy. Blood was everywhere and…"

Jarvi forced her to lie back down. She placed her hand on the nose and released a flood of magic. She guided the nose until it was straight again.

Maddy got up and walked over to me. She took my elbow and led me outside. She continued to chat about mindless things. I could not help but block her out.

Soon I found myself in a courtyard. There were a bunch of young girls sewing and socializing. Maddy introduced me. She was a little loopy, clumsy, and talkative, but I think I just made myself my first friend in Tyra.

* * *

What did you think? Any good? I hope so. Now I'm going ot reveal a little bit of where I think I'm going with this. Don't read any farther if you don't like anything to be spoiled. I think Daine will meet Numair's mom, and then Numair. Yes, Numair lives. Daine will be kidnapped by slave traders. Numair will be visiting some city and see Daine up for sale in the distance. More hoopla and Numair frees her. He trains her in magic. There will be some more of the Wolfards, especially Cayden, but it will eventually be DN. Some things are just destined to be.

Starlit Emerald-Eyed Empress


End file.
